


Di discorsi imbarazzanti e Dangerous Masters

by Moe89



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Magnus e Raphael sembravano nati per mettere lui ed Alec in imbarazzo. <br/>Ogni volta che si ritrovavano per passare una serata tranquilla fra amici i due tiravano fuori le peggior cose gli uni su gli altri o (cosa estremamente imbarazzante) si vantavano delle abilità e delle prestazioni sessuali (soprattutto delle prestazioni sessuali) dei loro rispettivi partner."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di discorsi imbarazzanti e Dangerous Masters

**DI DISCORSI IMBARAZZANTI E DANGEROUS MASTERS**   
  
  


 

 

  
  
Raphael sbuffò sonoramente all'ennesimo commento di Magnus sul quanto coraggioso e valoroso fosse il suo Alec (oltre ovviamente che aitante e sorprendentemente sexy).   
"Escuchame amigo, il tuo uomo sarà anche coraggioso, cosa che già era evidente visto che esce con un fenomeno da baraccone come te"   
Alec arcuò un sopracciglio, pronto a ribattere, ma la risata di Magnus lo fermò.   
Raphael riprese come se niente fosse.   
"Ma Simon qui," battè un indice sul petto del suo ragazzo.   
"è una sorta di piccolo genio nonchè Master di..."   
Si girò verso l'altro.   
"Come hai detto che si chiama quel tuo strambo passatempo?"   
Simon emise un verso oltraggiato. "Dungeons and Dragons! E non è uno strambo passatempo."   
Raphael lo guardò accondiscendente.   
"Certo che no..."   
Magnus prese una delle mani di Alec fra le sue.   
"Beh, non ha solo quelle doti di cui ci si dovrebbe vantare il mio Alec, se capisci cosa intendo."   
Magnus sorrise malizioso, gli occhi allungati simili a quelli di un gatto, luccicarono.   
"Capisco benissimo. Simon è insaziabile."   
Il povero nerd in questione fece un verso scioccato, indeciso se scappare all'estero o se uccidere il suo ragazzo con un'ascia. Magnus e Raphael sembravano nati per mettere lui ed Alec in imbarazzo.   
Ogni volta che si ritrovavano per passare una serata tranquilla fra amici i due tiravano fuori le peggior cose gli uni su gli altri o (cosa estremamente imbarazzante) si vantavano delle abilità e delle prestazioni sessuali (soprattutto delle prestazioni sessuali) dei loro rispettivi partner.   
P  
e  
r  
c  
h  
è.  
"Non me ne parlare, ho dovuto mettere i vetri oscurati alla macchina per colpa sua."   
Alec grugnì e, mentre Magnus iniziava a parlare di quanto spudorato potesse essere un ghiacciolo se usato con cognizione di causa, lo trascinò via sbraitando insulti e una sfuriata farcita di parole come "discrezione" e "niente sesso per una settimana".  
 


End file.
